Talk:Chiyu Chiyu no Mi
Only heals wounds and injuries The fruit only heals wounds or injuries, not diseases or illnesses. Anima40 (talk) 13:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I removed the "sick" part. 13:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Healing method I think the user usualy heals people trough other means than tears. Jora was suprised to see that her tears can heal people too, so they probably didn't know yet, which means that she healed Sugar otherwise Thoughts? FirePit (talk) 15:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Until we get confirmation of another way she can heal, we can only go on the way we've been shown. 15:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Not that I trust it, but Mangapanda's translation has Jora asking Mansherry to use her "magical water" to heal them, implying another method besides tears. 15:10, January 22, 2015 (UTC) That could just mean that Mansherry was hiding the true source of this "magical water" from the Doflamingo pirates, not wanting them to know it's her tears. 15:12, January 22, 2015 (UTC) We can only speculate at this point. We could wait for manga stream's translation, if that doens't clear things up then we'll need to wait for further confirmation. 15:13, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I doubt Mangastream will clear it up, to be honest. Where else is this "magical water" she's producing coming from? Spit, urine, blood, sweat? Tears makes the most sense, and it's the only one we've actually seen. 15:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Could just be water her DF allows her to make, like Mr. 3's wax or Magellan's poison. But yeah, we really don't know at this point. 16:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) We don't know, so let's just leave it as is. No point in speculating. 19:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Life Span I'm wondering, but from reading the chapter, It didn't actually say that "healing" inorganic stuff lowered the users life span, just that the user of the fruit can heal at the cost of their life span.... it was never stated to only lower her life in cases of inorganic objectsDMR-TALK 09:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :From cnet128's translation of chapter 775: :A...Alas, I am defeated......!! / But this is a terrible turn of events...!! I must report to the young master somehow...! // ......The ultimate power of the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, carried out by draining the user’s own lifespan... / That power of “restoration” is important to the young master’s plans......!! // Even if something were to happen to the Smile Factory... / As long as we have the Princess, we will be able to “restore” it! :It's clear that 1. she is referring to a power beyond the standard healing of the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, in this case restoring inanimate objects to their former states, and 2. that using this ability reduces the user's lifespan. So, uh...yeah, the article is correct.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Limitations It's mentioned several times about the limitations of the Chiyo Chiyo no Mi's healing power. Can someone please shed some light on what those limitations are? Do the powers not work on a guy whose already been healed? Can Mansherry only use it a certain number of times, and then afterwards, it's gone forever? RandomKing57 (talk) 09:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC)